Goodnight, Roll
by Okuri Soji
Summary: Setiap kali Kyoya pulang dari misinya, ia akan memanggil Roll dan memintanya menemani dirinya menghabiskan waktu dengan bercerita tentang kehidupannya. TYL!18x18. 18Roll.


**Tittle**: Goodnight, Roll

**Rate**: Hmm, Maybe everyone can read the story. Since I put nothing on the story.

**Characte**r: Future Hibari Kyoya x Roll x Hiari Kyoya

**Summary**: Setiap kali Kyoya pulang dari misinya, ia akan memanggil Roll dan memintanya menemani dirinya menghabiskan waktu dengan bercerita tentang kehidupannya.

**Credits**: Trust Me, Am nothing but a Desperate-Writer who loves to imagining a plot on the road.

* * *

><p><strong><em>"I don't like myself, I'm crazy about myself"<em>**

- **_Mae West -_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_.  
><em>**

Kusakabe Tetsuya menunduk seiring dengan semakin mendekatnya bunyi langkah kaki seorang pria dihadapannya. Pria itu berhenti tepat didepan pintu kamarnya, menatap sosok Kusakabe dengan satu alis terangkat.

"Tetsu" Ujar pria itu dengan nada datar yang dingin. Kusakabe menunduk.

"Bawakan aku dokumen yang dikirim Sawada Tsunayoshi semalam."

"Baik, Kyo-san" Kusakabe sekali lagi menunduk dan bayangan Hibari Kyoya menghilang dari balik pintu geser kamarnya.

Sambil menepuk lututnya, berharap debu imajiner tidak mengotori celana hitam yang telah disetrikanya pagi ini, Kusakabe berdiri dari posisinya dan bersiap berjalan menuju tempat dimana ia menyimpan dokumen yang diberikan Tsunayoshi malam sebelumnya.

Namun sebuah suara kembali memanggilnya, "Tetsu"

Kusakabe menoleh, menatap pintu kamar Kyoya dengan satu alis terangkat. "Y-Ya, Kyo-san?"

"Bawa makanan Roll"

Kusakabe terdiam sesaat, mencoba mencerna apa yang baru saja diucapkan pria 26 tahun di balik pintu kamarnya itu. Ia mengangguk pelan.

"Baiklah, Kyo-san"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Roll, begitulah Hibari Kyoya menamainya.

Binatang kecil dengan mata bulat hitam yang penuh itu mendongakan kepalanya, menatap sosok Kyoya yang baru saja selesai mengganti seragamnya menjadi yukata hitam kebanggaannya. Pria itu menoleh saat merasakan Roll menatapnya, dan menyunggingkan seulas senyum tipis.

"Kau lapar, bukan?" Ujarnya pelan lalu berjalan menuju meja kecil dimana Kusakabe meletakan semua pesanannya. Sebuah tas berisi dokumen, sekantong biji-bijian dan sebuah mangkuk berukuran kecil untuk meletakan biji-bijian.

Begitu menemukan posisi yang menurutnya nyaman, Kyoya menduduki tatami dengan kaki ebrsila didepannya. Ia meletakan tas berisi dokumen disebelahnya dan mangkuk makanan diatas meja bundar kecil dihadapannya.

_"Kyuupi~"_

Kyoya memiringkan kepalanya, "aku mengerti" Ucapnya pelan seolah mengerti apa yang diucapkan binatang kecil itu. Satu tangn Kyoya mulai membuka ikatan pada kantong biji-bijian berwarna coklat itu dan menuangkan sedikit ke dalam mangkuk kecil didepannya. Begitu dirasanya cukup untuk Roll, ia menutup kembali kantong itu dan meletakannya disebelah mangkuknya.

_"Kyuu~"_ Ucap Roll sebelum berjalan menuju mangkuk makannya dan mengambil sebutir biji jagung dan mulai memakannya. _"Kyupi~"_

Kyoya meletakan satu tangannya diatas meja, dan tangan lainnya membelai kening Roll dengan lembut.

"Makanlah yang banyak, kau butuh tenaga untuk bertarung" Ujar Kyoya pelan dengan seulas senyuman hangat. Roll memejamkan matanya, menikmati setiap sentuhan yang diberikan Kyoya padanya. "Dalam beberapa pekan, aku tak akan bisa memberimu makanan lagi, Roll"

Roll mendongak, menatap majikannya dengan wajah polos yang seolah dapat diartikan dengan 'Mengapa?' dan detik berikutnya Roll kembali memakan biji-bijian yang disediakan.

Kyoya terdiam. Menatap sosok Roll yang kini sedikit menunduk, mencoba menggaruk bagian atas matanya dengan tangan mungilnya.

_"Kyupi"_ Desah Roll pelan lalu kembali mengunyah makanannya.

Kyoya memejamkan matanya perlahan, mencoba mengingat kembali percakapannya di ruangan Tsunayoshi Sawada. Hari itu, ia dan pria berambut merah yang dikenalnya sebagai Irie Shoichi datang untuk membicarakan rencana mereka, rencana yang, bahkan dirinya sendiri, tak yakin akan mengalami kesuksesan.

Seorang Hibari Kyoya ragu?

Ya, Ia ragu.

Akankah masa depan dunia ini akan selamat? Apalagi jika mengharapkan 8 remaja dari masa lalu, yang tak mengetahui apapun tentang situasi dan kondisi yang terjaid saat ini.

Walaupun ke 8 remaja ini adalah mereka sendiri, sosok mereka 10 tahun yang lalu.

Kyoya menghela nafas.

"Aku tak percaya aku mempercayakan nasib dunia ini pada_nya_" Ujar Kyoya pelan, berusaha memijat keningnya.

_"Kyuu?"_ Roll menghentikan aktifitasnya, menatap majikannya sesaat lalu berjalan menuju lengan Kyoya yang melintang diatas meja. _"Kyuupi~_"

Kyoya melepas tangannya dari keningnya, lalu menatap mata bulat Roll dengan tatapan datar.

"Kau akan bertemu dengannya, Roll," Ujar Kyoya pelan sambil mengusap bulu halus Roll, "Si payah dari masa lalu"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Begitulah berita yang saya dapatkan"

"Kau boleh pergi, Tetsu"

Kusakabe menunduk, lalu perlahan merangkak mundur dan menutup kembali pintu kamar Kyoya. Meninggalkan Kyoya sendiri dikamarnya.

Kyoya menghela nafas pelan. Semakin berjalannya waktu yang ia habiskan bersama kerumunan herbivora yang menamai diri mereka Vongola, semakin tipis ia dapat menghirup udara kebebasan serta waktu istirahat yang sangat dinantikannya.

Dengan satu tangan, dirogohnya saku bagian dalam yukatanya dan ditatapnya animal Box Weapon miliknya. "Sudah waktunya bangun, Roll" dan dengan kedipan mata, jemari dimana cincin dengan batu permata violet disematkan dikerubuni oleh Dying Will Flames berwarna keunguan.

_"Kyuupi!"_ Sapa Roll begitu ia berhasil keluar dari dalam kotak kecil ditangan Kyoya. Mahluk itu menguap sebentar lalu menata majikannya dengan tatapan ceria. _"Kyuu?"_

"Hibird sedang keluar, temani aku sampai ia pulang" Ujar Kyoya pelan lalu menyandarkan tubuhnya pada kursi lipat dibelakangnya.

Roll hanya diam dan dengan satu tangan ia mengusap wajahnya pelan, berusaha menyergarkan pandangannya.

"Hari ini," Begitu mendengar suara Kyoya, Roll mendongak. "Sapi Herbivora itu datang lagi"

Roll melangkah maju menuju tangan Kyoya, dan pria itu mengangkat tubuh kecil Roll dan mengelus bulunya dengan satu tangan. Roll tak bisa berhenti meringis saat merasakan sentuhan dari tangan besar Kyoya.

Hampir bertahun-tahun Roll mengalami ini.

Saat Kyoya pulang bekerja, ia akan memanggilnya keluar dari boxnya. Walaupun selama bekerja dan berhadapan ia juga dipanggil, namun suasana kali ini lebih santai.

Biasanya, Kyoya akan membawakan biji-bijian segar yang dibelinya-dibeli oleh Kusakabe- dan mentraktir mahluk kecil itu. Dan pria berusia 26 tahun itu akan memulai cerita menariknya.

Sebagian besar ceritanya adalah tentang bagaimana si Lightning Guardian, Lambo, tiba-tiba menghilang dan berganti tempat dengan seorang bayi berambut afro hitam tebal dan baju dengan corak sapi, dan bagaimana bocah bayi itu bisa membuat beberapa Guardian lain bertukar tempat dengan sosok masa kecil mereka. Dan semua pun menjadi kacau.

Pernah sesekali Gokudera Hayato, si Storm Guardian tiba-tiba menghilang saat sedang rapat dengan salah satu famiglia. Dan saat asap merah muda itu hilang, seorang remaja yang mirip dengannya telah menggantikan posisinya.

Dan pernah sesekali, Sawada Tsunayoshi gagal mengajak gadis bernama Kyoko Sasagawa untuk berkencan karena ia harus bertukar tempat dengan dirinya 10 tahun lalu.

Semua cerita yang diceritakan Kyoya menghibur sosok Roll kecil.

Namun sesuatu selalu saja mengganjal ucapan pria itu.

Hingga saat ini, Roll belum bisa mencari tahu, hal apakah yang hilang dari cerita Kyoya?

Namun saat itu berbeda.

Kyoya yang biasanya bercerita dengan nada datar dan seolah tak berminat, tiba-tiba saja sangat bersemangat dan ceria. Bahkan seulas senyum sempat menghampiri wajah putihnya.

_"Kyuu?"_ Ujar Roll pelan saat melihat pria itu tersenyum.

"Hari ini aku bertemu dengannya, diriku 10 tahun yang lalu," Kyoya memejamkan matanya. "Kau tahu, Roll? Ia menantangku untuk berduel, dan kupenuhi semua permintaannya"

Roll memiringkan kepalanya. _Pasti 10-years-Bazooka milik Lightning Guardian rusak..._

"... Dan tanpa kusadari aku menciumnya"

Landak kecil itu hanya diam sambil memakan makan siangnya, dan Kyoya meneruskan ceritanya. Cerita bagaimana ia, pada akhirnya, berhasil bertemu dengan dirnya 10 tahun yang lalu. Bagaimana ia bertarung, bagaimana ia melukai dirinya 10 tahun yang lalu dengan sepasang tonfa dan berhasil menguncinya pada suatu posisi –yang tak bisa dibayangkan Roll- dan menciumnya.

Roll tidak paham. Ia bukan manusia, namun ia paham bahwa majikannya tengah merasakan sebuah perasaan yang seharusnya tak dipendamnya, atau bahkan, tidak seharusnya ia tanamkan pada hatinya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Roll melangkah maju ke arah dimana Kyoya meletakan sebuah figura foto. Dengan hati-hati ia memanjat figura itu dan berhasil duduk diatas permukaan kaca figura foto. Roll memiringkan kepalanya, menatap sosok remaja berambut hitam dengan kancing kemeja yang sedikit terbuka dan sebuah gakuran hitam bersandar angkuh dibahunya.

Roll melompat maju, menghilangkan jarak antara gambar wajah remaja itu dengan dirinya. Roll menatap dalam-dalam wajah remaja itu.

_"Kyuu?"_ Ujar Roll kecil lalu menatap wajah Kyoya yang sibuk membaca sebuah dokumen. Kyoya menarik pandangannya dari dokumen itu lalu menatap Roll yang kini mengelilingi figura foto itu. Kyoya tertawa kecil melihatnya, "Kulihat kau tertarik padanya"

_"Kyuuuupih~"_

"Kau akan bertemu dengannya, Roll. Dan saat itulah kau akan merasakan kekuatannya," Kyoya menatap figura foto itu lalu tersenyum puas. Diangkatnya tubuh mungil Roll dan diletakannya tubuh Roll di pangkuannya. Sementara tangan lainnya meraih figura foto itu dan mencium permukaan kacanya.

"Jagalah Herbivora kecil ini untukku, Roll"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Roll mengedipkan matanya.

Sosok itu berdiri di sana, menatapnya dengan pandangan tajam dan menusuk. Bahkan terasa lebih tajam jika dibandingkan dengan durinya.

"Herbivora," Desis remaja berambut hitam itu pelan, namun cukup untuk mengagetkan Roll yang berada beberapa meter dihadapannya. "Kenapa kau menyerangku?"

_Menyerang? Me-Menyerang?_

"Jawab aku"

_Aku tidak menyerang..._

"Oi, Herbivora."

_Kau yang menyuntikan terlalu banyak Dying Will Flames, dan membuatku... mabuk?_

"K-Kyo-san," Kusakabe menunduk sebelum melanjutkan ucapannya. "Roll hanyalah binatang biasa, ia tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaan anda."

Hibari Kyoya tak menjawab, ia hanya mengalihkan tatapan tajamnya pada sosok dewasa Kusakabe Tetsuya.

"Kau berani memerintahku, Wakil Komite Disiplin, Kusakabe Tetsuya?"

Kusakabe terhenyak sesaat lalu kembali menunduk. Tak berani menatap mata sosok atasannya yang lebih muda. _Kyo-san dimasa muda memang lebih menakutkan..._

"Bu-bukan maksudku untuk-"

"Kusakabe Tetsuya,_ I'll bite you to death!_"

"Wh-WHUAAHK!"

Landak kecil itu hanya diam-walaupun sesekali ia menjilati tangannya- dan menatap pertarungan kecil antara mantan Ketua Komite Disiplin dengan Mantan Wakil Ketua Komite Disiplin. Sejak hari dimana Roll bertemu dengan sosok Kyoya muda itu-yakni saat Kyoya dengan tenangnya menyuntikan dosis Dying Will Flames berlebih pada Animal Box Weapon- ia bisa berpendapat, Hibari Kyoya pada masanya dan Hibari Kyoya 10 tahun yang lalu mempunyai sedikit perbedaan.

Hibari Kyoya muda, sangat membenci keramaian. Ia tak suka di perintah dan tak suka dengan segala macam hal yang dianggapnya melanggar aturan. Tak peduli tua atau muda, ia akan menerjang si pelaku pelanggar peraturan dan menghajar mereka dengan tonfanya.

Sementara Hibari Kyoya pada masanya, sedikit berbeda.

Ia masih Hibari Kyoya yang benci dengan kerumunan, keramaian, perintah dan segala bentuk pelanggaran. Namun ia mulai belajar bagaimana caranya mengatur emosinya saat ebrtemu si pelanggar peraturan.

Mungkin pada dunia manusia, seseorang akan belajar mengatur dirinya sendiri saat mereka beranjak dewasa.

Namun keduanya adalah _Satu._

Keduanya adalah Hibari Kyoya yang sama. Hibari Kyoya yang memiliki sisi lembut terhadap binatang kecil yang tak berdosa.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ia berbeda.

Namun mereka sama.

Mereka adalah dua orang yang sama dengan pribadi yang berbeda.

Berbeda?

Mereka suka berkelahi, benci keributan dan menolak bekerja dengan herbivora. Bukankah mereka sama?

Tapi mengapa, saat ia bersama salah satu diantara mereka, terasa begitu berbeda?

"..._Kyuu_..."

Roll mengusap bagian atas matanya dengan satu tangannya, mengucapkan keluhan bernada sedih.

Roll bisa mengingatnya dengan jelas.

Kalimat pujian serta celaan yang keluar dari mulut majikannya, majikannya dalam sosok yang lebih dewasa. Setiap kali Kyoya sedang senggang, ia akan mengajak Roll berbicara dan menceritakan betapa mengagumkannya sosok Hibari Kyoya 10 tahun yang lalu. Walaupun sesekali pria itu mencela habis-habisan sosoknya semasa muda.

Dan samar-samar, ingatan Roll bisa mengulang kejadian itu. Dimana Kyoya Hibari mengakui adanya suatu rasa yang berbeda pada dirinya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Oi, Herbivora!"

Roll turun dari bantal kecil yang dibuat Kusakabe untuk dirinya. Dengan cekatan ia berlari dan mendekam di pangkuan Hibari Kyoya 10 tahun yang lalu. Remaja berambut hitam itu tak mengubah ekspresinya, namun ia menjalarkan sentuhannya pada badan Roll. Membuat binatang kecil itu meringis.

"Katakan padaku, seperti apa diriku dimasa depan?"

Roll mengangkat kepalanya dari posisi tidurnya. Menatap dua bola mata abu-abu yang kini menatapnya, menanti jawaban darinya.

_"Kyuu"_ Ujar Roll pelan memulai ceritanya. _"Kyuuupih~!"_

Hibari Kyoya 10 tahun yang lalu mengangkat tangannya di udara, ia memejamkan matanya. "Cukup. Aku tak menegrti bahasamu" Ujar remaja itu pada akhirnya.

Roll terdiam.

Jika ia bukan seekor landak dari dalam Animal Box Weapon, mungkin saat ini ia akan menceritakan semua yang ia tahu.

Bagaimana perilaku Hibari Kyoya di masa depan. Bagaimana ia menanggapi semua tugas yang diberikan Sawada Tsunayoshi, bagaimana ia menyelesaikan misinya, bagaimana ia merawatnya, dan bagimana ia menaruh perasaan pada dirinya sendiri dari masa 10 tahun yang lalu.

_Ah, ya..._

_Menaruh rasa._

"Apakah ia, pernah membicarakanku?"Kyoya muda mengangkat satu kakinya, meletakan satu tangannya pada lututnya dan membenamkan kepalanya diantara sudut tangannya.

_Ya..._

"Apakah ia sedang dekat dengan seseorang?"

_Tidak..._

"Apakah... Ini hanya perasaanku saja?"

Roll membenamkan kepalanya diantara jemari Kyoya muda dan mengharapkan remaja berambut hitam itu untuk mengelus tubuhnya.

Mereka, satu manusia dari dimensi yang berbeda,

Mereka, dua pribadi dari waktu yang berbeda namun memiliki satu hati, satu jiwa, dan satu perasaan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Apakah ini perasaanku saja, atau memang Hibari-san akhir-akhir ini sedikit... akrab dengan Lambo?"

Sawada Tsunayoshi menyipitkan matanya dari kejauhan, menatap punggung Hibari Kyoya yang baru saja selesai berbicara dengan 2 ahli mesin Vongola, Spanner dan Giannini. Tsuna mengikuti arah kemana pria itu berjalan hingga akhirnya bayangannya menghilang.

Tsuna menghela nafasnya pelan saat sosok Kyoya hilang.

Bisa diakuinya, semenjak terakhir kali mereka berurusan dengan Millefiore, yakni saat sosok mereka di masa lalu mengalahkan Byakuran dan mereka keluar dari mesin waktu besar itu, Hibari Kyoya sedikit jauh lebih pendiam. Walaupun tidak menutup fakta bahwa ia adalah pria paling pendiam di seantero Vongola.

Dan pikiran Tsuna mulai melayangkan dirinya pada peristiwa yang terjadi sekitar 3 bulan yang lalu. Saat sosok mereka dimasa lalu kembali pulang ke masa mereka.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kalian sudah bangun semua?" Seorang pria berambut merah memastikan. Sambil membetulkan kacamatanya ia mencoba memsatikan bahwa tak ada satupun dari Guardian Vongola yang tertinggal di dalam mesinnya. "Pertarungan telah usai, dan sosok kalian 10 tahun yang lalu telah berhasil pulang ke masanya"

Irie Shoichi menatap satu per satu wajah para guardian, dan seulas senyum berhasil menghiasi wajahnya.

"Syukurlah, mereka berhasil mengalahkan Millefiore. Aku sempat khawatir akan terjadi sesuatu pada mereka," Kyoko Sasagawa tersenyum hangat ke arah para Guardian, "Irie-kun, Mereka pulang dengan selamat, bukan? Tak kurang satu apapun? Atau mungkin mereka terluka parah?"

Irie menggeleng pelan.

"Mereka semua dalam kondisi sehat, sama seperti saat mereka datang kesini"

"Hahi! Syukuuuuurlah! Kalau begitu kita harus mengadakan pesta! Kyoko-chan, kita harus memasak sesuatu untuk merayakan keberhasilan mereka. Apa yang seharusnya kumasak? Hmm.."

"Che! Mereka dengan susah payah mengorbankan nyawa mereka untuk menyelamatkan dunia, dan kau seenaknya membuat pesta, Wanita Bodoh!"

"Kau tidak perlu meneriaki seorang wanita, Hayato"

"Jangan seenaknya memanggilku dengan nama kecilku,_ Baseball-freak!_"

"Yare-yaree, Tak ada satupun yang dewasa selain diriku disini"

"Stupid-cow! Jaga mulutmu!"

"Aku harus pulang dan menemui Hana _TO THE EXTREMEEE!_"

"KAU INI BERISIK, _TURF-HEAD_!"

Irie Shoichi hanya bisa tertawa bingung melihat keributan di depannya. Vongola tanpa keributan, mungkin memang sesuatu yang mustahil.

Melirik ke arah samping, Irie menangkap bayangan Kyoya yang berbalik arah dan berjalan menjauh dari kerumunan. Ia bermaksud mengejarnya, namun Spanner memanggilnya. "Oi, Shoichi! Bisa tolong aku matikan aliran listrik yang disana?" Ujarnya dengan nada datar.

"Ah, Maaf Spanner, aku harus... ini... Kyoya..."

"Biar aku saja, Irie-san"

Irie mengangkat satu alisnya saat sebuah suara lembut memanggilnya. Ia berbalik dan menemukan sosok seorang wanita dengan rambut violet sebahu dan sebuah eyepatch hitam pada mata kanannya. "Chrome-chan? Ah, baiklah. Bisa tolong berikan ini pada Kyoya? Aku yakin ia belum terlalu jauh"

Chrome mengangguk pelan lalu meraih sepucuk surat dari tangan Irie dan berjalan menjauhi kerumunan, menyusul sosok pria berambut hitam yang merupakan Guardian terkuat di Vongola.

Awalnya, Chrome cukup ragu kemana ia harus melangkah. Namun begitu mendengar kicauan Hibird dari sebuah ruangan dan melihat burung keicl itu keluar dari ruangan ia yakin Kyoya ada disana.

"Kyoya-kun?" Ujarnya pelan sebelum melangkah masuk. Kyoya yang tengah menduduki sebuah kursi menoleh, pria itu duduk dengan kaki bersilang dan Roll sudah menduduki singgasananya, yakni pangkuan Kyoya. "Uh, Halo, Roll"

"Dokuro," Ujar Kyoya pelan saat wanita itu masuk.

"Irie-kun menitipkan ini padaku untuk diserahkan padamu" Chrome berujar pelan lalu menyerahkan sebuah surat dalam amplop putih. Amplop miliknya.

"Bocah itu pasti punya cukup keberanian untuk mengirimiku surat" Ujarnya pelan lalu menerima surat itu. Chrome tertawa pelan, "Bagaimanapun juga, ia adalah Hibari Kyoya, bukan?"

Kyoya tersenyum tipis lalu mencoba membuka surat itu. Tanpa keberatan Chrom ada disampingnya.

Ya, ilusionis wanita itu tahu segalanya.

Ia tahu bagaimana Kyoya Hibari memendam perasaan untuk dirinya sendiri pada masa lalu. Tepatnya 10 tahun yang lalu.

Setelah membaca seluruh isi surat itu, Kyoya terdiam sesaat. Berusaha untuk menutupi rasa senangnya. Namun ia tak bisa. Tawanya lepas begitu saja dihadapan wanita itu dan binatang kecil tak berdosa dipangkuannya.

"Kuharap Irie Shoichi akan membuat mesin yang lebih menakjubkan selain mesin waktu secepatnya"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_"Kyuupih~"_

Kyoya tersenyum tipis lalu menunduk, dengan satu tangan ia meletakan semangkuk makanan milik Roll diatas sebuah meja bundar dan membiarkan landak kecil itu memakan makan malamnya.

Malam itu Kyoya baru saja kembali dari misinya disebuah daerah terpencil di selatan Namimori. Tanpa memperdulikan pintu geser menghadap taman yang terbuka lebar, ia melepas jas hitamnya dan melemparnya keatas sebuah kursi kayu dipojok ruangan. Tak lupa dilepasnya ikatan dasi hitam yang melingkar di lehernya.

Tanpa menghiraukan udara dingin dari arah taman, Kyoya melepaskan satu per satu kancing bajunya. Dari yang teratas hingga yang terbawah hingga kedua sisi kemejanya bergoyang tertiup angin dan menampakan dada bidang serta otot perut yang terbentuk akibat latihan rutinnya selama 10 tahun belakangan.

Samar, Kyoya tersenyum. Mengingat sebuah kalimat yang diucapkan oleh beberapa orang wanita dari famiglia lain yang datang untuk merayakan pesta akhir tahun di kediaman Vongola.

_'Siapapun yang bisa melihat tubuhnya dibalik seragam Vongola pasti beruntung!'_

_'Kau betul! Siapa wanita di dunia ini yang tak ingin dimanja oleh setiap otot terlatih pria tampan itu'_

Kyoya menarik nafasnya pelan, dengan satu tangan menempel pada dadanya. Satu tarikan nafas panjang dan dihembuskannya perlahan. Pria itu menatap ke langit-langit kamarnya.

"Seandainya mereka tahu siapa yang kuinginkan saat ini" Gumamnya pelan dengan mata terpejam.

Masih dengan posisi mendongak, Kyoya menahan nafasnya di tenggorokannya seiring dengan menegangnya otot-otot tubuhnya. Dengan rahang yang mengeras, Kyoya mencoba menyebutkan namanya pelan, nama itu.

"..._Kyoya_"

Kyoya tiba-tiba saja membuka matanya saat seseorang menghentikan tangannya, menunduk, pria dewasa itu menatap sepasang bola mata abu-abu yang tersneyum tipis ke arahnya.

"Keberatan jika kubantu dibawah sini?"

Kyoya menarik satu alisnya. Jelas terlihat bahwa sosok yang berlutut di kakinya itu tak menggubris apapun responnya. Kedua tangan kecil sosok itu meraba permukaan otot perut Kyoya dan membuat lingkaran kecil dengan ujung telunjuknya.

Perlahan, tangan itu bergerak turun menuju kepala gespernya. Dengan cekatan sosok itu membuka kepala gesper itu dan menggunakan mulutnya untuk menarik keluar gesper hitam itu dari cela kepala gespernya. Tanpa mengubah posisinya, sosok itu menggunakan kedua tangannya untuk membuka kancing celana hitam pria diatasnya, dan menurunkan risleting celananya dengan satu tarikan cepat.

Kyoya memejamkan matanya menahan nafasnya saat tangan dingin sosok itu menjalar masuk ke sela-sela celananya.

"Hey, Kyoya..." Ucap Kyoya pelan disela-sela kesulitannya bernafas. "Aku tak tahu kau tahu cara melakukannya"

Sosok itu mendongak, menatap replika dirinya dalam ukuran yang lebih besar dengan mata tajam. Ia tak menjawab, namun ia menempelkan bibirnya pada bagian bawah pusar pria itu. Dengan sedikit tekanan, sosok itu menjulurkan lidahnya, dan bergerak naik mencoba berdiri dari posisinya.

Kyoya membelalakan matanya saat tangan sosok itu menarik kerah bajunya dan menariknya ke dalam sebuah ciuman yang menghangatkan. Kyoya berusaha membuka kemeja putih yang dikenakan sosok itu tanpa melepas ciumannya.

Sosok itu menarik diri, menatap tajam ke arah pria dihadapannya dengan satu tangan yang mencoba bergerak turun.

_"Ngh!"_

Sosok itu tersenyum puas melihat erangan pria dihadapannya. Dengan satu tangan,disentuhnya lagi bagian tadi dan Kyoya membalasnya dengan desahan keras.

_"K-Kyoya!"_

"Perlukah aku belajar bagaimana cara memuaskan diriku sendiri?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Roll mengangkat kedua tangannya, meregangkan tubuhnya setelah lelah memakan semua makan malamnya. Ia terdiam sesaat melihat dua sosok didepannya. Sosok dengan wajah serupa dan ukuran berbeda.

Menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri, Roll memastikan bahwa tak ada hal menarik yang bisa ia kerjakan. Dengan berhati-hati ia menggelindingkan tubuhnya menuruni meja setinggi 45cm itu dan berlari secepat mungkin menuju celah kecil disudut ruangan.

Pintu darurat yang dibuatnya saat majikannya tertidur.

Kembali mahluk kecil itu menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri, dan kanan-lah yang kemudian dipilihnya. Dengan langkah kecilnya, Roll berlari menyusuri koridor rumah dengan gaya Jepang khas itu, dan langkahnya berhenti tepat di depan ruang tamu.

"ah, Selamat malam, Roll" Sapa Chrome tersenyum saat melihat landak kecil itu berlari ke arahnya. "Aku yakin, Kyoya-kun sudah memberimu makanan, hmm?"

"Kalau begitu, aku akan mengantarkan dokumen ini ke kamar Kyo-san, Chrome-san"

Chrome menggeleng pelan.

"Tidak perlu, Kusakabe-kun. Aku yakin Kyoya-kun sadang ingin menikmati waktunya saat ini"

Kusakabe hanya diam setelah mengangguk pelan dan kembali menduduki posisinya dengan segelas teh hijau panas yang tersedia diatas meja kecil di depannya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>Hello, Minna-san.<strong>

**It's been a while since the last time I published _The Sweetest Sin_ [It is?]**

**And am back!l**

**With this oh-so-wonderful-pairing Fanfic. I've told you [Who have read Vongola Orphanage must know] that I adore TYL!18x18 as much as I love G27, ryt?**

**Okay, so first I'd like to thank everybody who had submitted reviews, I don't know that there's so many people out there who loves TYL!18x18. And I'm expecting nothing from this story. Because the idea just came and I typed it and get it published, if you do like the story, then you might submit a review. and if you wanna flamming or something, just do so. I won't really bothered, tho~xD  
><strong>

**This is AU. Eventhough I did adding some of the real-plot, but I changed it somehow.**

**Okay, so enjoy the story and Have a nice holiday, everyone ^_^**

_P.S: Am currently doing some Polls. Go to my profile to check it out and please make sure you're participate! This is some kind of **WARNING**, 'kay?_**  
><strong>


End file.
